11 de marzo
by Mikitsan
Summary: La lluvia,un pastel,un armario,una noche. Feliz cumpleaños.- KxC. Lemmon. One-shot. Ohhh Vamos ustedes saben que soy horrible con los sumarys


_**Disclaimer**__: Je… Soul Eater no me pertenece y realmente es mejor para el mundo que sea así…_

_**Advertencia:**__ LEMMON!...eso fue fácil… aquí Chrona es mujer ya que yo personalmente creo que ella es mujer… pero si no lo es igualmente la seguiré juntando con Kid, solo aprenderé a escribir yaoi (XD)._

**-O-**

**Chrona POV**

- Chrona-chaaaan! ~ Te vas a mojar que haces afuera?.

Me voltee rápidamente para ver a Patty detrás mío, creo que llevaba cerca de dos horas sentada afuera, pero es que no lo podía evitar, después de tanto tiempo la lluvia todavía me resultaba muy hermosa…

- Per-perdón Patty, en un momento entrare.

- Pues apúrate porque mi one-chan se enojara contigooo ~

Ella entro corriendo mientras yo me quede estática en mi lugar, Liz se enojaría? No quería que eso pasara, ellas dos eran como las hermanas que nunca tuve y no quería que estuvieran molestas conmigo, no sabría lidiar con algo así.

Suspire mientras me levantaba de una de las sillas del jardín y me dirigía dentro a la mansión, estaba muy nerviosa porque ese día se les había ocurrido hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños, ya que mi verdadero cumpleaños nunca me lo dijo Medusa-sama, amablemente las hermanas Thompson me celebrarían mi primer cumpleaños formal, lo habían decidido hace algunas semanas y ya que todos estaban tan emocionados por la idea no pude negarme… aunque resultaba algo raro celebrar 17 años de edad cuando no celebraste los otros 16. Decidimos que seria este día 11 de marzo, y a mi no me molestaba, al contrario me hacia recordar una de mis canciones favoritas…

Al entrar al salón de fiestas me quede boquiabierta, sabia que ellas era un poco exageradas en cuanto a festejos se trataban pero nunca imagine que harían todo eso, luces brillantes colgaban del techo al igual que una gran cantidad de globos de todos los colores flotaban sobre nuestras cabezas, bajo de ella estaba una enorme mesa llena de comida de diferentes tipos, incluso alguna que otra que en mi vida había visto, y en el centro de todas las mesas se encontraba un pastel enorme color rosa que estaba coronado con un pequeño conejo de dulce.

-Chronaa! Mira lo que te trajimos!

Di un pequeño salto mientras Maka y los demás venían a mi, no había notado que ellos ya habían llegado, en realidad cuanto tiempo la pase afuera?.

- Feliz cumpleaños.- Tsubaki fue la primera que se acerco mí y me dio una caja de color violeta, me sonrió como siempre suele hacerlo mientras yo intentaba devolverle la sonrisa.

- Mira Chrona esto es para ti.- Detrás de ella se acerco Soul, me tendió un extraño paquete color rojo y completamente plano, de seguro es uno de esos discos de vinil de los que siempre me contaba…

- Esto es de parte de mi one-chan y yooo! ~.- Patty se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente, eso era muy incomodo, aun no sabia como lidiar con los abrazos… mire que Liz me sonreía mientras dejaba una caja de color rosa y una amarilla con lunares cafés en la mesa junto a lo otros regalos.

- Esta es una pequeña parte de Ore-sama!.- Black*Star llego abriéndose paso entre la gente y me entrego un sobre de color azul, seguramente era uno de sus autógrafos, aunque me agradaba mucho y me hacia muy feliz ser su amiga la mayoría del tiempo terminaba asustándome…

- Espero te guste.- Maka golpeo en las costillas a Black*Star mientras se acercaba a mi con una gran sonrisa y un enorme paquete verde el cual puso en la mesa de regalos como todos los demás… de repente se acerco a mi y me abrazo, y-yo no podía lidiar con tanto contacto fi-físico!.

- Po-porque hacen todo esto…

- Que no es obvio? Es tu cumpleaños y es normal que la gente que te quiera te regale algo.

Mire hacia Liz que me sonreía de forma fraternal, entonces mi mirada paso por cada uno de los chicos que me sonreían también… porque lo hacían? Yo los había traicionado, los lastime de todas las formas posibles no solo una vez si no dos veces… esto era demasiado para mi… no merecía todo eso y ellos lo sabían…entonces porque me sentía tan feliz?.

- A donde vas Chrona!

Mi vista se nublo mientras salía corriendo del lugar, no podía estar ni un minuto mas cerca de ellos, aunque escuchaba como me llamaban… estuve corriendo torpemente por toda la mansión buscando donde estar sola… porque este lugar tenia tantas puertas?.

Entre a una de ellas cuando mi respiración se estaba volviendo pesada y dolorosa, la abrí lentamente y me encontré con un armario lleno de distintos tipos de abrigos, me relaje mientras me sentaba en el piso de este y cerraba la puerta… la cual cerraba por dentro.

Intente llamar a Ragnarok pero no contesto… y entonces recordé lo que el Dr. Stein dijo, ya que esta era una noche muy fría y no teníamos ninguna alma de Kishin recolectada, Ragnarok había entrado en estado hibernación… y aunque solo fuera esa noche una parte de mi verdaderamente lo extrañaba…

- Chrona se que estas hay dentro.

Me sobresalte fuertemente cuando escuche una voz masculina detrás de la puerta, co-como sabia que era yo? Y lo mas importante… como es que Kid me encontró si no lo vi en la fiesta?.

- Por favor déjame entrar.

A regáñetes me levante del piso y abrí la puerta, Kid me miro directamente por un rato sin decir nada… dios porque no me decía nada! Se que hice algo muy malo, entonces porque no me regañaba o me recordaba lo inútil que era?.

Sin embargo su siguiente acción me sorprendió demasiado…se acerco a mi muchísimo y yo por instinto retrocedí hasta golpearme con la pared del pequeño armario, después el cerro la puerta y quedo frente a frente de mi… el espacio era tan pequeño que podía sentir su dulce aliento sobre mi cara…

Durante unos minutos que se hicieron eternos nos quedamos en completo silencio, solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones (aunque la mía se hacia cada vez mas pesada por el nerviosismo) y la ropa que se movía junto a nosotros...

- Chrona… que paso?.

Hay venia la pregunta… que había pasado? Ni siquiera yo lo sabia, me sentía tan feliz que lo primero que hice fue salir corriendo… Aunque se escuchara estúpido tenia miedo de mi propia felicidad, pero no le diría algo como eso ya que además de vergonzoso no quería molestarlo con mis problemas.

- umm... nada…

- Entonces supongo que estamos encerrados en este pequeño armario porque "Nada" es parte de la fiesta verdad?.

Sentí mi cara enrojecer y muchas dudas en mi cabeza… en realidad este tipo de cosas se hacían en una fiesta? O era una pregunta sarcástica? No sabía lidiar con el sarcasmo.

- N-no… no se…

- Perdón era una broma…

Otro silencio incomodo… no sabia que hacer ni que decirle…además de que el poco espacio entre nosotros me ponía muy nerviosa… aunque extrañamente no me incomodaba.

- Hicimos algo que te molestara?

Molesta? De que estaría molesta, ellos habían hecho por mi muchísimo mas estos años de lo que mi propia madre toda mi vida con ella…

- emm… N-no… No es eso.

- Entonces?

Kid enarco una ceja mientras con una mano levantaba mi barbilla para verlo directamente… aun con la poca luz pude notar sus lindos ojos color ámbar bajo sus gruesas y tupidas pestañas… los únicos ojos de ese color que había visto en toda mi vida además de los de el fueron los de Medusa-sama… pero a diferencia de los ojos de ella…llenos de desaprobación y repulsión los ojos de Kid estaban llenos de cariño y ternura… ternura? Porque el me miraría con ternura? Nada de mi podría ser tierno ni nada… generalmente tiernos son los conejitos o los gatos que tiene su pelaje tan-

- Hey Chrona! Reacciona que tienes?.

Salí de mi monologo mental cuando me di cuenta que Kid tenia ambos brazos sobre mis hombros y me miraba mas fijamente que hace un momento… cuanto tiempo me perdí en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta del nulo espacio entre nosotros? Podía sentir su respiración en mi propio pecho y su aliento mecía levemente mi cabello…

Una de sus manos bajo lentamente hacia mis cintura y se quedaba unos momentos en ella, me asuste de la cercanía que teníamos... una cosa es que estuviera delante mío y otra muy diferente que estuviera tocándome, no es que me molestara… pero como siempre no sabia lidiar con eso.

Cuando la segunda mano le siguió fue cuando no lo soporte mas, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y trate de alejarme de Kid lo mas que pude, pero por culpa del poco espacio termine golpeándome en la cabeza contra la pared, no fue un golpe de cual preocuparse pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme aturdida y hacerme tropezar con mis propios pies…

Cuando me preparaba para sentir el piso unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron de nuevo por la cintura y me apretaron hacia el, intente mantener el equilibrio y abrace su cadera con mis piernas mientras me sujetaba de sus hombros… tarde un poco en reaccionar lo que acababa de hacer, si todo esto había pasado por la cercanía que teníamos, porque ahora me resultaba tan agradable?.

- Ki-kid-Kun l-lo sie-siento yo no-

- No te preocupes.

Me sonrió dulcemente mientras yo bajaba la mirada avergonzada… como podía hacer que siempre que cruzaba palabras con el terminara tan sonrojada y nerviosa?.

- Tus labios son rosas…

- E-eso cre-creo, no-no deberían d-de ser a-asi?

- Supongo que si.

De que demonios estaba hablando Kid? Yo pensaba que todos los labios eran rosas… claro excepto en las ocasiones que las personas se maquillan (Liz y Patty me lo habían explicado).

Cuando levante la mirada distinguí los dorados ojos de el viéndome directamente mientras acercaba su rostro al mío… porque estaba acercando su rostro al mío? Pero no pude pensar claramente porque los labios de Kid se unieron con los míos…

Esto era totalmente nuevo para mí, que se supone que debería hacer!, recuerdo vagamente en una de las novelas latinas que le gusta ver a Liz que se supone que las personas hacen esto todo el tiempo con su novio o el mejor amigo de su novio... Salí de mi estado de shock cuando sentí algo cálido y húmedo cerca de mi boca mientras Kid mordía mi labio inferior, pero en cuanto abrí mis labios la cosa cálida (que al poco rato descubrí era su lengua) entro en mi boca y empezó a jugar con mi lengua… se sentía extraño pero no era molesto, dejaba un dulce sabor cada vez que tocaba la punta de esta, así que sin pensarlo muy bien empecé a hacer lo mismo que el…

Perdí la cuenta de cuantos minutos estuvimos haciendo lo mismo pero estaba segura que nunca me cansaría del dulce sabor de su boca… estaba tan concentrada en sus labios, su boca y su lengua que de repente me estremecí al sentir unas manos subiendo por mis muslos y apretando mi trasero, perdí el equilibrio y casi caigo pero Kid me empujo fuertemente contra la pared mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los míos con mas fuerza que antes, un calor empezó a invadir mi cuerpo desde la parte baja de mi estomago… eso era algo que nunca había sentido y el calor empezó a apoderarse de mi… aunque el calor no era doloroso sentía una fuerte necesidad de hacer que desapareciera, algo duro y cálido rozo justamente donde el calor se hacia mas fuerte, pero al parecer no era la única que lo sentía ya que escuche un gemido (mas parecido a un gruñido) de la garganta de el, aunque en esos momentos tampoco había notado los propios gemidos que salían de mi garganta…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que automáticamente dejáramos de hacer lo que sea que estuviéramos haciendo y de un salto caí al suelo, pude sentir como Kid intentaba ayudarme a parame mientras la luz que entraba por la puerta se hacia mas grande.

- Que demonios estaban haciendo aquí adentro?

La voz de Soul resonó por todo el lugar mientras me levantaba de golpe del suelo y salía corriendo… no entendí bien porque pero me sentía demasiado apenada como para ver a Soul o a Kid a la cara… seguí corriendo por un buen rato cuando sentí que choque con una blanda pared, levante la vista mientras me sobaba mi adolorida nariz y me encontré con Black*Star que me miraba con una enorme sonrisa, tras de el venían Maka con las demás chicas.

- Chrona estas bien? Lo siento mucho si te asustamos o algo enserio.

Negué con las cabeza varias veces mientras Maka me sujetaba del brazo y me guiaba a la mesa de regalos a ver a los demás invitados, voltee a mi alrededor para ver si Kid estaba por hay, y lo vi discutiendo con Soul sobre algo, no tenia idea de que hablaban pero por la forma en la que sus labios se movían y el leve sonrojo que Kid tenia en la cara supuse que era lo que hace poco nos había pasado en el armario… Un fuerte sonrojo inundo mi propia cara mientras recordaba lo que había pasado e intentaba no distraerme mucho con eso, algo me decía que si Maka se enteraba Kid terminaría en rehabilitación...

* * *

- Segura que estarás bien aquí sola?

- Cla-claro que si… No te pre-preocupes.

- Ok, en ese caso hasta mañana Chrona.

Me despedí de Maka con la mano mientras miraba su silueta desaparecer por uno de los pasillos, suspire mientras cerraba la puerta me quitaba los zapatos y me dirigía a la cama, se sentía extraño estar en una habitación que no era la tuya pero al ser tan tarde las chicas me prohibieron regresar a mi habitación en Shibusen y me dejaron quedarme en una de las de huéspedes.

Me acosté en la cama mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas contra mi pecho y hundía mi cara en ella, durante toda la noche me bombardearon un sinfín de preguntas mentales sobre lo que había pasado con Kid… Exactamente que era? Porque se sentía tan bien? Y porque me sentí tan molesta cuando Soul nos interrumpió? Me sobresalte fuertemente cuando alguien toco la puerta.

- Chrona… soy yo Kid, puedo pasar?

Kid! Era Kid, que se supone que debería hacer? Decirle que no? O hacerme la dormida? Pero por mas vergüenza que sintiera en ese momento una parte de mi en verdad quería estar con el…

- S-S-S-Si pa-pa-pasaa…

Escuche como la puerta se abría lentamente y después se cerraba de golpe, también escuche los pasos de alguien acercándose a mi, sentí como la cama chirriaba en protesta de mas peso sobre ella y también podía sentir un par de ojos viéndome fijamente… todo eso sin levantar la cara de la almohada.

- Veras, en la fiesta no me dio tiempo de darte tu regalo, espero te guste.

Levante la mirada mientras Kid se acercaba al pequeño tocador de la habitación, traía una pequeña caja negra con un listón blanco, si el nerviosismo no se sintiera tan fuerte habría reído un poco, al parecer esos eran nuestros colores… regrese mi cara rápidamente a la almohada cuando note que regreso a sentarse al borde de la cama, pasaron unos minutos de silencio incomodo hasta que el lo rompió.

- Además… quería disculparme contigo… al parecer no pude controlar mis impulsos… perdón por haberte besado… entre otras cosas…

Beso… ese era el nombre de lo que Kid me hizo… y dulce sabor que sentí al devolvérselo que era? Y el suave calor entre mis pernas que era?...

- Y-y eso fue...ma-malo?.- Levante mi rostro de la almohada lentamente para verlo, el se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de mi habitación, le agradecí mentalmente, al parecer el si había notado lo incomodo que me era el contacto visual.

- Claro que si, no quise obligarte a nada, estoy seguro que en estos momentos me debes de odiar.

Odiar? No lograba comprender porque Kid se sentía culpable de algo que no estoy segura que es, pero nunca lo podría odiar… el no hizo nada que me molestara, al contrario, Porque se sentía culpable por algo que me había gustado tanto?

- N-no no te preocupes, e-esta bien… en realidad… m-me gusto.- Le dije sin pensarlo bien, voltee a verlo de reojo y pude notar que apretaba los puños y se sonrojaba… acaso había dicho algo mal? De repente mi mirada y la de el se encontraron, rápidamente la desvíe mientras sentía mi rostro enrojecer.

- A mi también.

En un parpadeo Kid estaba a centímetros de mi cara, de nuevo vi cada una de sus facciones, sus espesas y largas pestañas, sus dorados ojos, sus labios al moverse, el tono rosado de sus mejillas que contrastaba con su pálida piel, todo el parecía tan hermoso y nítido.

Con una valentía que tengo idea donde salió me acerque mas a el y uní mis labios con los suyos, no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo así que me quede unos minutos estática al igual que el… sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho, acaso lo había molestado? Lentamente me separe mientras balbuceaba una disculpa, pero antes de que pudiera sepárame por completo Kid me tomo de los hombros y me acerco a el.

A diferencia de la primera vez este beso fue mucho más exigente, podía sentir mi propia desesperación por volver a estar junto a el, de un momento a otro mi espalda término en el colchón de mi cama, los suaves labios de Kid se movían dulcemente sobre los míos y sus manos recorrían mis muslos… el calor que sentí en el armario estaba regresando.

Una de sus manos empezó a subir lentamente por mi estomago y mi cintura, se detuvo en mi ombligo y empezó a dibujar círculos sobre el, creo que se dio cuenta del nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos e intentaba tranquilizarme, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos acariciándonos y besándonos, solo recuerdo que me estremecí al sentir como una de sus manos llegaba hasta mis pechos y empezaba a acarícialos, primero despacio y después a apretar mas fuertemente, suspire un poco molesta cuando su mano abandono mis pechos pero antes que pudiera protestar Kid empezaba a subir mi vestido, alcé los brazos mientras este salía rápidamente de mi cuerpo, pasaba una mano tras mi espalda y desabrochaba mi sostén mientras con la otra tiraba fuera de mi lo que quedaba de mi ropa interior, un suave suspiro salió de mis labios mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba salvajemente, lentamente sus labios dejaron los míos y empezaron a besar mi mandíbula, bajaban por mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, trate de ver que hacia pero mi mirada se nublo cuando su boca cubrió completamente uno de mis pechos y empezó a lamer la punta de estos, el nerviosismo se fue y las corrientes eléctricas regresaron rápidamente, solo podía arquear la espalda mientras una mezcla de chillidos y gemidos salían ahora de mis labios, empezaba a tener mucho calor….

Kid se levanto rápidamente mientras se desabrochaba el saco negro que vestía, algo me dijo que tenia que ayudarlo así que me incline hacia delante y empuje su saco por sus hombros, al verme hacerlo el unió nuevamente sus labios a los míos, mientras yo intentaba desabrocharle ahora la camisa blanca, cuando por fin termine con los endemoniados botones me quede unos minutos mirando, su pecho se movía ligeramente por las pesadas respiraciones, juraría que brillaba pero era en parte por la ligera capa sudor que lo cubría, la luz de la luna le daba un toque casi fantasmal a su pálida piel… el calor entre mis piernas se volvía casi insoportable….

Tarde unos minutos en analizar que estaba completamente desnuda frente a Kid… pero no pude hacer nada ya que escuche en un golpe seco, mire como su pantalón terminaba en el piso junto a su ropa interior, desvié la mirada muy avergonzada, como se supone que podría lidiar con un chico desnudo sobre mi!.

Salí de mis penosos pensamientos cuando en un rápido movimiento Kid se coloco entre mis piernas mientras habría el compas de estas, instintivamente abrace sus caderas con ellas, no estoy segura del porque…

- Si te duele mucho solo dímelo y me detengo.

Doler? Tenia que doler? En realidad no me preocupaba, se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien para que no doliera algo, además sea lo que fuese que estuviéramos haciendo no quería que se detuviera…

Kid se acerco a mi me beso lentamente, tan lentamente que era doloroso… pero antes de que pudiera levantarme y devolverle el beso me tomo de los muslos y me empujo hacia el… sentí algo carnoso y caliente entrar donde sentía mas calor, se sentía muy bien… pero de repente ese placer desapareció… sentí un fuerte dolor en la parte baja del vientre, era un tipo de dolor que nunca había sentido antes, sentí algo romperse y un liquido caliente viajando por mis muslos, no me di cuenta en que momento Kid me abrazo ni en que momento empecé a soltar lagrimas, solo recuerdo la forma en la que los músculos de su espalda se tensaron mientras enterraba mis uñas en ella.

Estuvimos en esa posición durante unos minutos en los que lentamente el dolor estaba desapareciendo, sentí como Kid suspiraba en mi cuello como si estuviera impacientándose, se estaba conteniendo por mi culpa? Trate de levar el rostro para decirle que estaba bien y que el dolor se había ido, pero al momento de mover mi rostro mi cuerpo se movió conmigo, sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrerme completa, Kid hizo un movimiento que no esperaba hacia delante y sentí de nuevo la descarga, el calor había regresado y cada vez se sentía mas fuerte, empecé a mover mis caderas junto con las de el, cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se juntaban mi corazón daba un vuelco, mis piernas temblaban, mi respiración se hacia pesada, mi vista se nublaba…

Era embriagante…

Volví a perder la noción del tiempo… lo único que podía sentir era a Kid, nuestras pieles rozándose rápidamente, el sudor corría libremente por nuestros cuerpos al igual que otro liquido dulzón corría por mis muslos, vagamente podía escuchar que lo que en un principio eran respiraciones y suspiros se habían convertido en gritos y gemidos, me escuche a mi misma gritar su nombre mientras el dejaba un húmedo camino de besos entre el nacimiento de mis pechos y el lóbulo de mi oreja.

El dolor entre mis piernas ahora recorría todo mi cuerpo, aunque nunca había sentido algo como esto estaba segura que terminaría pronto, con dedos temblorosos me abrace al cuello de Kid mientras levantaba mis caderas mas rápido, el se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y paso uno de sus brazos bajo mis caderas y las levanto junto a mi, mientras seguíamos en ese dulce baile, una descarga eléctrica mucho mas fuerte que todas las que había sentido recorrió mi cuerpo entero, el calor se expandió por ultima vez y sentí que cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo se estremecían, mientras sentía como si una parte de mi acabara de derretirse..

Al parecer Kid sintió lo mismo que yo porque en un ultimo movimiento grito mi nombre y se dejo caer sobre mi, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio mientras nuestras respiraciones (que parecían mas jadeos) se tranquilizaban… después de lo que parecieron horas se deslizo a mi lado y tomo una de las cobijas que terminaron en el piso, cuando me tranquilice totalmente levante la vista para ver su rostro, tenia una mirada brillante y una hermosa y enorme sonrisa, que supuse igual tendría yo en esos momentos.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

Lentamente Kid me abrazo por la cintura y sentí como besaba mis cabellos… poco a poco me arrullo su respiración y empecé a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía que lentamente me quedaba dormida…

- Entonces… ya estas lista?

Abrí un solo ojo para ver que me sonría maliciosamente y se acomodaba sobre mi otra vez…

- Li-lista para que?

- Para las otras siete… no creerás que lo dejaría así verdad?... no es simétrico.

- Q-QUE!

Esta demás decir que esa noche no pude dormir…

**-O-**

_Si se preguntan porque lo hice… bueno me sentía solita(?), ok ok eso no…Es el bloqueo de escrito OwO… además últimamente he notado que hay muy pocos lemmons de KxC Así que me dije, hare algo al respecto! Y casi ninguno esta en español...Porque? porque? PORQUE! (Ataque)_

_Pues como hace mucho que no escribo algo que no sea comedia (siempre termino haciéndolo sin darme cuenta) me decidí ahora, además el primero que publique lo hice en la perspectiva de Kid, así que hice este con la de Chrona… es difícil usar la perspectiva de una mujer tan inocente y que no sabe lidiar con nada… -.-u_

_Este me salió mas largo que el otro… awww me gusta escribir lemmons saben? (entonces porque lo sigues haciendo tan mal) no es mi culpa… bueno es culpa de mi flojera xD_

_Porque el 11 de marzo? Porque estaba oyendo la canción de "Jueves" de La oreja de Vang Gohg… QUE! Soy una mujer muy simple con los títulos x3._

_En fin me voy que no he dormido nada desde antier. ;_;_

_Review! :D_


End file.
